


This is just sex

by Fxndom_writter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom!Lance, Creampie, Fluff, M/M, Pool, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, top!Keith, yeah it’s just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_writter/pseuds/Fxndom_writter
Summary: Keith and lance go on a broken elevator and they fuck by a upsideown pool





	This is just sex

Lance stood in the elevator thinking about how much everything was too much and how he deserved to relax. So naturally he thought he should go to the pool! Well.... Aurora said there’s one. But she didn’t say what floor so he just pressed all the buttons. Yeah that would work.   
But oh no the door opens and he’s greeted to an equally tired (and shirtless) Keith.  
“Pool?” Lance asks  
“Yeah I was told there’s one by here,” Keith says  
They stand next to eachother in the elevator for an uncomfortable amount of time till the lit stoped.  
“Hey what the hell man?” Lance screamed.  
“Calm down idiot,” lance said   
“Hey I’m not gonna calm down we are stuck in a fucking elevator!” Lance screamed.  
“Fuck it ima emperors new groove this,” Keith chuckled  
So they had each others back together and started walking up the narrow opening of the elevator opening.  
“I feel like I’m going up this for an hour!” Lance screamed  
“Wait over there,” Keith said. There was a open hole to a floor.  
The two went into the new floor throwing eachother into the room.  
“What is this?” Lance asked confused   
“I think it’s a zultaian pool,”  
“WELL WHY IS IT FUCKING UPSIDE DOWN!” Lance asked  
“BECAUSE ITS ZULTAIAN,” Keith yelled  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, HOT TOPIC?” Lance said  
“Wait... did you just call me hot?”  
Keith said raising an eyebrow in disbelief   
“Well-it’s- a Emo shop- cause you’re-um-well you are kinda-,” and before lance could finish his sentence his lips were in Keith’s.  
“Mmmhph,” Lance said through the kiss and the broke apart with a loud smack  
“I’m sorry you just looked really cute and I wanted you to shut up so-“ lance went in for the second kiss where Keith got the message and started kissing him back.  
Lance let out a little moan, almost begging for more friction.  
Keith grabbed lances waist.  
Keith pushed lance on the ground watching the whimpering boy tremble Beneath him.  
“F-fuck,” Lance moans.  
Keith bites on his neck hard watching lance squirming at the slightest of touch.  
Lance throws his shorts of whilst Keith does the same.  
“Ahhh, fuck me please,” lance whines of Keith’s neck making Keith harder by the second.  
Keith licks down lances body until he stared hungrily at the younger boys thriving cock.  
Keith peppers kisses down his pelvis and slowly kisses up lances dick. Lance breaths shakily at Keith. The older boy licks his cock and puts his mouth on it slowly going down, swirling his tongue on his cock whilst going down. Making lance moan even louder. Keith starts bobbing his head bringing it up and down picking up the speed faster and faster.  
“C-c-close,” Lance breathes.  
Keith stops and go back up and leaves making a pop noise.  
Lance was still confused as he was still hard and was very confused as to why he stopped.  
“Listen here, I’m gonna fuck that pretty ass of yours, you’re gonna keep that mouth shut,”Keith said demandingly. Keith linned himself next to his ass and began to insert himself.  
“Ahhhhhhha,” Lance whined. Keith let out a low groan at that, seeing him like this.  
“Look at you, such a little whore already stretched,” Keith smirked.   
“Y-yes, god please just fuck me,” Lance said.  
“You’re my whore now got that?” Keith said.  
“I belong to you, only you, fuck,” lance practically screams.  
Keith pushes himself deeper into lance till he was balls deep.  
“Tell me when I can move, and do you want a safe word?” Keith said controlling but also concerning.  
Lance took a shaky breath.  
“Vanilla, that’s my safe word,”  
Lance breathed for a few more seconds.  
“Ok you can move,” Lance said.  
Keith slowly started moving, but then quickly gaining speed thrusting into him faster.   
“AHHH,” Lance screamed.  
“Are you ok?” Keith asked  
“YES, OH FUCK, FUCK JUST PLEASE K-kEEP GOING RIGHT THERE,” lance moaned.  
“Gah,” Keith groaned. Keith grunted as his thrusts became sloppier and faster hitting his prostate every time.  
“K-Keith, I-I’m g-g-gonna cum,” Lance said. Instantly cumming and ridding out the orgasam, ridding it out on Keith’s dick. Keith instantly started cumming at the sight of the boy. Keith pulled out of him and snapped a picture of lances ass, dripping with his cum.  
“That was great,” Lance breathed. They gave eachother soft kisses and smiling inbetween kisses.  
“I’m, tired,” lance yawned.  
“Go to sleep baby,” Lance said, putting the younger boys head on his chest, falling asleep instantly.  
Keith looked at the boy and smiled falling asleep himself.

 

-bonus scene-

“Hello Keith? Lan-” Pidge stops whilst looking into the pool room door, turning red.  
“Did you find them? Hunk asked  
“Um yeah,” pidge says, pidge walks away slowly from the room.  
“Keith, Lance we got to- AHH WHY ARE YOU TWO NAKED!” Hunk screamed.  
Keith slowly opened his eyes, to see the beautiful naked boy next to him and... hunk screaming.  
Well shit then....

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I was bored and was re watching the series and this came in my mind when I watched this episode   
> Also this is just bad smut lol.  
> Also SPREAD THE KUDOS


End file.
